


En un mundo de Injusticia

by Chio



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo cambia, y con él también lo hacen los Teen Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todo cambia

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Teen Titans y DC en general.
> 
> Personajes: de todo un poco.
> 
> Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje principal (los que hayan leído Injustice o hayan jugado al juego sabrán quién es) + angustia, mucha angustia.
> 
> Clasificación: T
> 
> Resumen: El mundo cambia, y con él también lo hacen los Teen Titans.
> 
> NOTAS ACLARATORIAS: ¡ATENCIÓN ANTES DE LEER!
> 
> Este fic mezcla serie de televisión (de ahí a que solo meta a Robin, Starfire, Raven, Ciborg y Best Boy), universo DC (cómics) y Batfamilia (cómics también). Se basa en el cómic/videojuego Injustice y en cómo vivirían todo lo que ocurre los Teen Titans principales.
> 
> A la hora de escribir los nombres/apodos de los personajes me guío por la traducción castellana.
> 
> AVISO: el fic tomará por rumbos diferentes a Injustice. No introduzco el personaje de Tim Drake porque al ser integrante principal de los nuevos Teen Titans, sería bastante raro en la historia (aunque me hubiese encantado introducirlo a él y a Kon).
> 
> Richard (Dick) Grayson = Nightwing = 1º Robin
> 
> Jason Todd = 2º Robin (Murió a manos del Joker y revivió mediante una fosa de Lázaro)
> 
> Damian Wayne = 4º Robin (Hijo de Batman)
> 
> Garfield Logan = Chico Bestia (Beast Boy)
> 
> Cualquier duda acerca de la trama, personajes o cómics, simplemente preguntadme a través de un review. ¡Gracias!

_**En un mundo de Injusticia** _

 

_**Only the people we really love have the power to hurt us so badly.** _

_(Solo las personas que realmente amamos tienen el poder para herirnos tanto)._

**uno.**

Es un día como cualquier otro cuando los Teen Titans reciben la llamada que cambiaría todo.

Han pasado más de siete años desde que Robin (quien se hace llamar ahora Nightwing), Starfire, Cyborg, Raven y Chico Bestia formaron un equipo. Las cosas cambiaron, Robin regresó a Gotham, ocupó el lugar de Batman junto al nuevo Robin por un tiempo; Starfire encontró un nuevo equipo, Cyborg cada vez pasaba más tiempo en la Atalaya junto a la Liga de la Justicia; y por otro lado, Chico Bestia y Raven adiestraban a los nuevos integrantes del grupo.

Todo había cambiado, pero una vez al mes (siempre el día uno) se reunían en la Torre T, veían películas, comían pizza y hablaban de sus otros compañeros y misiones. A veces Nightwing traía consigo al nuevo Robin, le preguntaba con una sonrisa " _¿de qué quieres la pizza, Damian?"_ y este le respondía furioso " _¡no digas mi nombre!"_ , como si realmente fuese una identidad secreta para ellos; Starfire sonreía y la palabra  _amigos_ abandonaba su boca con cada frase.

El reloj marca las dos y media de la tarde cuando Ciborg comienza a preocuparse.

—Nightwing ya debería estar aquí.

—No te preocupes, seguro que ha pillado un atasco o algo así —responde Chico Bestia mientras corta la pizza en ocho trozos.

—¿En el cielo? ¿Conduciendo el Batjet? —Ciborg enmarca una ceja y Chico Bestia suelta una carcajada.

—Cosas más raras se han visto, tío.

Raven y Starfire hablan de forma animada en el sofá. Comentan la cabezonería de Roy y cómo Starfire se ríe cada mañana a la hora del desayuno, observando a Jason y Roy pelearse por la última tortita. Raven sonríe de forma efusiva al notar como los ojos de su amiga se iluminan al hablar de ambos. Al principio, Roy y Jason acompañaban a Kori a la torre, cogían una cerveza de la nevera y se sentaban en el sofá a escucharla hablar. Observaban los movimientos de todo aquel que se acercase a la chica (pese a que sabían que podría defenderse incluso mejor que ellos en el caso de que algo ocurriese). Cuando Dick llegaba, Jason le saludaba y sentía que podía marcharse. Kori siempre estaría a salvo con Nightwing. Pronto, cuando se cercioraron de que su compañera de equipo estaba a salvo en la torre, dejaron de acompañarla.  _"Nosotros estaremos bien aquí, era tu equipo, no es nuestro"_ , había dicho Jason, acomodándose en el sofá de su apartamento.

Es en el momento en el que Chico Bestia suelta un " _tal vez deberíamos esperar a Nightwing para comer"_ , cuando la alerta de llamada de la Torre T suena de forma estridente.

—Chicos… encended la televisión —dice Nightwing a través de la pantalla.

A partir de esa frase, todo se va a la mierda.

 

**dos.**

Joker asesina a Lois Lane.

Superman se vuelve loco de ira y mata al Joker.

Batman se enfrenta a Superman.

El mundo cambia.

 

**tres.**

El ejército se revela contra Superman, queman la granja de los Kent y secuestran a Jonathan y Martha. Chico Bestia no cree que las cosas puedan volverse aún peores, pero se equivoca. Nightwing, Ciborg y Raven son citados en la Atalaya y ayudan a recuperar a los padres de Superman. Starfire vuelve con Roy y Jason, y Chico Bestia prefiere no intervenir. No es su guerra.

 

**cuatro.**

El último día que comparten juntos en la Torre T pasa casi en silencio. Ninguno tiene ganas de comer pizza ni de ver películas, y lo único que hacen es sentarse en el sofá.

—Vais a tener que elegir un bando —Nightwing suspira y se incorpora—. Hubiera preferido que no tuvierais que hacerlo pero… tal y como están las cosas, es lo mejor.

—El problema es entre Superman y Batman, ¿por qué tenemos que vernos obligados a intervenir?

—Esto no es una simple discusión entre dos héroes, Chico Bestia —responde Cyborg—, en el momento en que Batman impuso sus ideales comenzó una guerra.

—Si Superman no hubiera matado al Joker, Batman no habría tenido que ir en su contra —le contesta Nightwing.

—¡Mató a un asesino! Liberó al mundo de un asesino en masa, deberíamos de estar agradecidos —Cyborg abandona el sofá.

—¿¡Y eso no le hace un asesino a él también!? —grita Nightwing.

Starfire se acurruca en su lado del sofá sin intervenir en la discusión.

 

**cinco.**

Chico Bestia tiene dieciocho años cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Raven después de que el grupo se disolviera.

Se encuentra paseando por las calles de una soleada Jump City cuando escucha un estruendo, y de repente, literalmente, Raven le cae encima. No  _encima, encima_ , es más como un choque frontal. El caso es que cae de espaldas y no comprende demasiado bien lo que ha ocurrido hasta que escucha un " _¿Chico Bestia?"_  con una voz que ya conoce demasiado bien.

—¿Raven? —dice, y después emite un sonido entre lastimoso y patético porque fijo que se ha roto una costilla (o tres).

—¡Levántate!

De un momento a otro, el peso de Raven sobre él ha desaparecido, pero el estruendo que vino con ella ha vuelto una vez más.

Luchan juntos contra el malo de turno y se dan cuenta de que dos años sin verse es mucho tiempo. Eso y que Jump City siempre necesitará unos Teen Titans.

 

**seis.**

Vuelven a la Torre T y todo sigue exactamente igual que hace dos años (excepto por el mendigo y las cacas de paloma). Las infusiones de Raven siguen en el tercer cajón de la alacena, el tofu que Chico Bestia nunca se llegó a comer ha mutado en la nevera dando forma a algo asqueroso; entre los cojines del sofá sigue habiendo restos de palomitas y el mando aún no ha aparecido. Limpian buena parte del polvo, Garfield estornuda cada dos minutos y jura que ha visto sonreír a Raven más veces en cuatro horas de lo que lo hizo en tres años.

 

**siete.**

Piden una pizza, mitad tofu, mitad jamón con queso y Raven se queda dormida en el sofá.

Chico Bestia no puede evitar darse cuenta de que está más mayor, tiene las facciones más finas y el pelo más largo, y no frunce el ceño cuando duerme. Está relajada, respira de forma profunda y cambia de postura de vez en cuando.

Piensa en llamar a Ciborg (aunque las cámaras de seguridad que  _seguro_ siguen conectadas ya deben de haberle avisado de su llegada), mandarle un mensaje a Robin o intentar contactar con Starfire. Al final, lo único que hace es colgar una fotografía de dos trozos de pizza sobrantes (uno de tofu y otro de jamón con queso) en twitter con la frase  _"estamos en casa"_.

(Se duerme en el otro lado del sofá con la esperanza de que todos comprendan el mensaje).


	2. Entre la vida y la muerte

**En un mundo de Injusticia**

_(No se debe sentir pena por los que se van, sino por los que se quedan una vez que estos se han marchado.)_

**ocho.**

Encuentran nuevos Titanes a los que entrenar y con los que formar un nuevo equipo. Al principio es extraño y sienten que están traicionando a sus antiguos compañeros, pero con el tiempo, se acostumbran. Todos son más jóvenes que ellos, con mucha menos experiencia, pero aun así con infinitas ganas por ayudar al mundo. Pronto la torre se llena de risas una vez más; la nevera está repleta de comida, las estanterías ya no acumulan polvo y el mando de la televisión aparece de vez en cuando (solo para volverse a perder).

Raven y Chico Bestian ocupan sus antiguas habitaciones y les asignan unas nuevas a sus compañeros de equipo.

Nunca llegan a tocar las que pertenecieron a los antiguos Titanes. Cada pertenencia seguía en el sitio que le correspondía, por si algún día decidían volver.

**nueve.**

_Todo va a salir bien_ , repetía Chico Bestia una y otra vez. Raven respiraba de forma entrecortada, tapándose la cara con las manos. Si comenzaba a llorar tal vez no terminaría nunca, y nadie podía asegurarle que sus poderes no echarían la torre abajo.

_Todo va a salir bien._

_No,_ pensaba Raven _, todo ha salido mal._

**diez.**

La noticia llega un domingo a las ocho de la tarde.

—Yo no quería hacerle daño —susurra Damian desde el sofá.

Chico Bestia no es capaz de preguntarle por qué de entre todos los lugares posibles, ha decidido ir a la Torre T. Siente como su corazón se encoge cada vez más con las lágrimas del niño. No quiere culparlo pero lo hace al mismo tiempo. Quiere golpear cosas, dejar que su instinto animal se apodere de él y rompa mesas, cristales, todo lo que haya por delante. Quiere llorar.

Y entonces todo se va. La pena, la ira, todo. Todo está siendo canalizado. Vuelve la mirada hacia la entrada y nota la angustia en el rostro de Raven.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta temerosa.

—No quería hacerle daño —repite Damian.

Chico Bestia no es capaz de emitir ni una palabra.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Pasan minutos hasta que Chico Bestia responde, y cuando lo hace es como si repitiera una lección aprendida. Aún no siente el significado de dichas palabras y duda que alguna vez vaya a tener la capacidad y el coraje de sentirlas como verdaderas.

—Cyborg llamó hace unos minutos —Hace una pausa—. Nightwing ha caído.

**once.**

—Podemos traerlo de vuelta —Damian sigue en el sofá rosa que decora la sala principal de la Torre T.

Raven niega con la cabeza.

—Aún existen fosas de Lázaro, ¡si encontráramos una…!

—Cállate de una vez —replica Chico Bestia—. No vamos a permitir que se convierta en otro Jason Todd.

—¡Prefiero que sea otro Jason Todd a que Richard siga muerto!

Damian salta por la ventana y se esfuma en la espesura de la noche. Raven le dedica una mirada aún más triste de la que tenía hace unos momentos y Garfield se reprocha una y mil veces por haber reaccionado así.

Damian era un niño. Un niño entrenado para liderar el mundo, para asesinar, torturar y herir, pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Un niño que había perdido al que posiblemente considerase la persona más importante de su vida.

**doce.**

Al poco tiempo de formar los nuevos Teen Titans, Nightwing se presenta en la cocina de la Torre T. Está abriendo el pequeño armario en el que sabe que estarán las patatas fritas cuando Raven lo ve desde la habitación contigua.

—Hola —dice con la boca llena de trozos de patata.

—Hola —Raven emite una pequeña sonrisa y se apoya en el aparador.

—Así que habéis vuelto a ser equipo, ¿eh?

Raven se encoje de hombros. La verdad es que Garfield y ella nunca han llegado a hablar seriamente acerca del tema. Simplemente, de un día para otro, ambos ocuparon sus antiguas habitaciones y comenzaron a reclutar nuevos miembros. Comían pizza todas las noches, la nevera olía a tofu y comida basura y el mando siempre estaba perdido entre los cojines.

—Es agradable después de pasar dos años sola —responde finalmente—. Aún hay un sitio para un antiguo líder si quieres volver.

—Créeme que me encantaría pero… no puedo. Gotham me necesita. Y Batman.

Raven asiente silenciosamente con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¿tendríais espacio para un nuevo Robin? Uno que necesita urgentemente socializarse —Dick sonríe y se frota la base del pelo en un movimiento casual que Raven no ha visto en años.

—Claro.

Y así, Damian Wayne llega a sus vidas.

**trece.**

Es un incordio al principio. Damian no se lleva bien con los otros Titanes. Tiene aires de superioridad, cree que los demás son seres inferiores a los que no vale la pena conocer. Si le preguntaran a Chico Bestia, diría que era un  _grano en el culo_  (y efectivamente, así se lo comunica a Nightwing por videollamada cuando pregunta por el niño).

Más tarde no es  _tan incordio_ , incluso podría decirse que llega a ser divertido. Damian no conoce forma alguna de interactuar con otras personas que no sean Dick Grayson. Piensa que los abrazos son formas de inmovilizarlo o incluso un ataque contra él y que en los videojuegos lo importante es ganar. Según Starfire (que conoce al niño en una de sus visitas mensuales) resulta muy adorable.

Lo curioso es que pasan los meses y  _el mocoso_ (tal y como lo llama Garfield cuando este no está presente) se lleva increíblemente bien con Raven.

—A los dos les gusta el mismo tipo de infusión asquerosa que no sabe a nada, ven las mismas películas, ¡incluso meditan juntos, por el amor de dios! ¡Y lee libros! ¿¡Qué niño lee libros, Dick!?

—¿Estás celoso de un niño de doce años? —Nightwing se ríe a través de la pantalla de ordenador.

—¡Cómo voy a estar celoso!

—Desde que formasteis los nuevos Teen Titans, Raven y tú habéis estado todo el tiempo juntos, es normal sentir celos ahora que ella se centra en otra persona.

—¡Eh! Raven no se centra en él, es ese mocoso el que la sigue como un cachorrito perdido.

La risa de Nightwing resuena una vez más por la habitación.

—Vas a hacer que yo también me ponga celoso, Dami solo ha hecho eso conmigo.

—No se puede tener una conversación seria contigo, tío —refunfuña Chico Bestia.

—Nunca.

**catorce.**

Raven no echa ni una sola lágrima por Nightwing, pero a veces, Chico Bestia siente como ciertas partes de la Torre T tiemblan.

**quince.**

Nadie ve a Damian la mañana que entierran a Dick, pero tampoco preguntan por él. Chico Bestia saluda con la mirada a Starfire. Tiene los ojos rojos y llorosos, y Roy le besa la mejilla mientras ella sujeta con fuerza la mano temblorosa de Jason.

Cyborg aprieta el hombro de Batman en señal de apoyo cuando el ataúd de Nightwing comienza a descender bajo tierra y Raven agarra fuertemente la manga de la chaqueta de Garfield, susurrando un " _sácame de aquí, por favor"_  cuando la tierra alrededor de ellos comienza a temblar.

**dieciséis.**

Garfield se obliga a reprimir una carcajada cuando Raven le dirige una mirada seria y le da un codazo. Al parecer lo de Damian con Raven era pasajero, porque en el momento en el que Nightwing vuelve a la torre en su visita semanal, el niño centra toda su atención en él. Le brillan los ojos cada vez que Dick le sonríe y es como si no pudiera apartar la mirada del mayor.

—Es adorable —dice Chico Bestia con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No sé de qué te extrañas, nunca para de hablar de él —Raven pasa una de las páginas de su libro en el sofá, sin prestar demasiada atención al niño y a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

_¡Esta vez te voy a ganar, Dami!_ , dice Nightwing, agitando el mando de la videoconsola como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¿En serio?

Raven asiente.

—Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo hace, pero siempre termina mencionándolo de alguna forma u otra.

—Oh, tío… Realmente es su amor platónico —Ríe un poco más y se acomoda en el sofá.

**diecisiete.**

Roy va a por comida china para cenar y cuando vuelve al apartamento cutre y destartalado que comparten los tres, encuentra a Kori y a Jason tumbados en la cama. Jason tiene los ojos rojos, no aparta la mirada del techo aunque sabe que Roy está observándolos desde el resquicio de la puerta; Starfire llora en su hombro, sus manos agarrando con fuerza la camisa negra, como si Jason fuera a desaparecer también si le soltaba.

—Ey —Roy les sonríe de forma triste. Conocía a Nightwing desde hacía muchos años, pero su relación con él no podía compararse en lo más mínimo a la de sus compañeros.

Roy se quita la chaqueta y se tumba al lado de Jason, pasa su brazo por encima hasta llegar a la mejilla de Starfire y deja descansar su mano sobre ella.

**dieciocho.**

—¿Crees que volveremos a ver a Damian alguna vez? —pregunta Raven una tarde.

El sol se filtra a través de las persianas, ilumina parte del salón y este adquiere tonos naranjas. No han tenido noticias de Cyborg desde hace meses y Starfire ya casi no se pasa por la torre. Piensan que es mejor así. Todos intentan lidiar con la muerte de Dick, algunos a su extraña manera.

—No lo sé —responde. Chico Bestia ya no está seguro de nada.

**diecinueve.**

Pasa un año y la situación se tranquiliza (o más bien se acostumbran a toda esa locura). Raven sabe que todo va para mejor cuando Chico Bestia aparece en la puerta de su habitación con una pizza en las manos.

—¿Vemos una película? —le pregunta.

—Claro.

Raven abandona el libro que se encontraba leyendo sobre el colchón y le sigue. Al final no llegan a absolutamente nada, para variar el mando está perdido entre los muchos recovecos de la torre y después de una hora de búsqueda, se dan por vencidos. Ninguno de sus compañeros lo ha visto desde hace semanas y al final todos llegan a la conclusión de que sería muchísimo más sencillo comprar una de esas nuevas televisiones de LexCorp que cambian de canal de forma instantánea con solo un parpadeo.

—Somos un jodido desastre —dice Chico Bestia tirándose sobre el sofá con cansancio.

Se ríe por primera vez en un año y Raven no puede evitar hacerlo también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! Si os ha gustado y queréis que lo continúe, hacédmelo saber mediante los reviews.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Como os habréis dado cuenta, este fic va a tener partes del pasado, del presente y del futuro. No creo que vaya a ser muy largo, 4 o 5 capítulos como mucho. Esta historia no solo va a estar centrada en Raven y Beast Boy, sino también en los otros 3 titanes (el problema es que fanfiction no me deja poner más de cuatro personajes en los tags).
> 
> Si has llegado hasta aquí y te ha gustado, ¡déjame un review por favor! Solo cuesta unos segundos y me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo. ¡Gracias!


End file.
